A Son Also Rises
by Lobosan
Summary: This is a story of one possible Future In the DCU. Somethings may look familiar,others all new . Please R / R
1. A Son Also Rises 1

A Son Also Rises  
  
The sun had just crested the mountains on this crisp fall morning,when Matthew took to the air.He had been up most of the night working on a new costume,uniform,or battle-gear,what ever you wanted to call it,Matthew called it freedom.  
Most of the ideas he stole from his friend Dick,well stole is a harsh word,more like implemented,Dick's ideas and suggestions for improvements on the old costume.  
"That Dick is one smart cat."Matthew thought to himself,as he soared through the morning sky."why Dad never did this I'll never know."  
Dick Grayson aka Nightwing had mentioned in passing at one get together why Matthew never had night vision,or zoom lenses installed in his helmet? Matthew had no answer,that one innocent question got him to thinking about other improvements to his crime fight arsenal.  
Most of the materials he was able to locate on his own,all but a couple special items.  
Several hours after a detailed phone call to a certain Oracle.The soon to be Mrs Barbara Gordan-Grayson,and information broker to the stars,who had been more than happy to help procure said items for him,a courier from Wayne Tech showed up at his door,with a small package.  
Inside the box was a short note,detailed installation instructions,several sets of lenses,and a mounting bracket.  
Reading the note Matthew smiled,  
Here you go flyboy.How this for service?  
Dick says "Hi"  
Love,  
Babs.  
Matthew gathered up the box,notes and headed for his workshop,it was time to recreate himself..   
  
  



	2. A Son Also Rises 2

  
  
The installation of the lens housing was a little easier than expected. The real bitch turned out to be how he would switch lenses,but as usual Oracle was one step ahead of him.Inside the box was a small wireless button switch he could put on his belt or where ever it was most convenient for him. Each touch of the button would send a signal to a micro-transceiver built into the lens housing,and cycle through the various types of lenses available.From night vision,infrared,and zoom,which ranged from normal to 12 times magnification. Now he truly had the eyes of a Hawk,or Falcon as the case maybe.  
Next he set about the task of transferring his communications gear from his old helmet to the new one,this was even easier to do than the lens system.His commo gear was the product of Ray Palmer the Atom's genius. Matthew didn't know the fine technical aspects of the system,just that somehow he discovered a way to use the GPS satellite system to send and receive,that way the heroes had worldwide instant communications. The Atom also discovered a way to give each hero group or team it's own unique frequency,so as not to step all over each other while on a mission,plus one catch all frequency that was used by everyone used,to call for back-up or the police or whatever was needed. Oracle was rumored to monitor all available frequencies in use,Matthew knew this to be true,but he kept that secret to himself.  
Matthew installed to small speakers inside the helmet along with a retractable microphone. Once he was happy with their placement he attached the ultra small transceiver,which was no bigger than a mini-disc,not a mini-disc player,a disc.After all the wires were hooked up, he replaced the helmet webbing and tried on the new head gear to check the fit.He shook his head back and forth to see how it felt on his head.  
"Just a tad tighter." He said,making a small adjustment,before trying it on again.  
"Perfect"  
Next was a communications test,Matthew turned on his radio and used the small controls in his wrist gauntlet to dial up the Titans frequency.  
" Hey Wing,you out there?"  
"Yeah what's up flyboy?" Nightwing answered back.  
"Nada,just a commo check,I'm doing some work on my gear."  
"So I hear Oracle told me you were up to something,hope it works out."  
"Thanks Wing,I stop catch up to you in a couple days and show you. Later."  
"Look forward to it"  
Matthew was very satisfied with this test,next he went to work on his arsenal,most of which he'd used in the past they just needed a little updating.  
  
  
First Matthew tried on his wrist gauntlets,they fit perfectly as he knew the would,all they needed for modifications were repainting. Housed in each gauntlet was a plasma shield generater,when the activation stud was depressed a 1 meter in diameter circle of energy would form.These were powerful enough to deflect most small arms fire,along with some energy weapons. Both shields used in unison could protect you from anything short of a bomb blast.During prototype testing Matthew saw them take everything Lobo could throw at them.The completed versions held up very well under the pounding Superman put them through,oh they finally started to break down,but they would hold up well enough to allow the wearer to retreat to safety,before total failure.  
The left hand gauntlet also housed a wireless PDA,with a full color screen,and voice activation.This little item had multiple uses,calling wants and warrants of various bad guys,building schematics,maps,email,video play back,and many, many more.Once his father caught him and his sister downloading porn from the internet.Oh did they get a lecture that night,Matthew smiled at the memory.  
Matthew went over to the gun rack lining the wall,and took down his favorite weapon,a stun pistol from his parents home planet of Thanagar.This was one powerful weapon,when set to full,there wasn't a creature alive that could shrug it off,or stay concious.Once he watched his mother put down,both Blockbuster and Gorilla Grodd,it was a site to behold. Putting the weapon back in it's holster,he moved onto all the various items he carried in his belt pouches,all courtesy of Nightwing.Tear gas pellets,mini smoke bombs,plastic riot cuffs,nose filters,different tracking devices,next he wanted to check on his wings.  
The wings were still drying from the dye job he gave them,black,with gray and white highlights.These wings looked like real feathers but were really molded from a substance made on Thanagar that gave them same texture and look as real feathers,but were much lighter and super-strong.  
While toiling away in the workshop Matthew started thinking about what brought on this urge,no,need to change his image  
  



	3. A Son Also Rises 3

Several days ago Matthew and his sister Kendra,the current Hawkgirl,were helping to evacuate a  
high-rise office building that was burning out of control.It seems the fire skipped over several  
floors and had trapped some people between fires.The firefighters were helpless,their ladders  
would not reach high enough to be effective,but they were trying to get to the stranded office  
workers.  
That's when Hawkboy,Matthew and Hawkgirl happened along. Matthew didn't hesitate,he flew  
straight into the conflagration,Kendra close behind.It took them 3 trips into the flames but they  
managed to save every last person.  
Matthew was feeling good about helping out today,when he started to hear some hecklers in the  
crowd.  
" Hey Hawkboooooy,you look so cute in that outfit. Wanna little man love?"  
Matthew ignored them while talking with one of the people he helped save,he'd heard it  
before.Only now the verbal attacks were real starting to get vulgar and very personal.Kendra  
tried to distract he brothers attention from the crowd as much as she could,but it was getting hard  
to do so.Matthew had heard heckling before this,but never this spiteful. Before Matthew and  
Kendra could leave someone yelled.  
" Hey Hawkboy you do your sister yet,or are you a fag? Anyone who dresses like you must be  
gay. Look at those booties and those shorts.What a mo"  
That was all Matthew could take,he charged the loudmouth in the crowd.He had to be restrained  
by Kendra and a police sergent.  
"Don't do it son,that punk isn't worth the trouble,don't lower yourself to his level."  
Matthew was still steamed,he pulled away from the cop and his sister,and flew off into the  
afternoon sky.  
"Ha,look at the little priss run."  
This was all one of the men Matthew helped save could take,he took off the oxygen mask the  
paramedics gave him. He walked right up to the punk and dropped him with one punch to the  
jaw.The crowd applauded and cheered.  
Matthew saw none of it,he was halfway to Gotham when he vowed the Hawkboy would fly no  
more.  
When he finally returned home,it was very late,but everyone was waiting for him.  
There was his father, Katar,his mother Shayera,and of course Kendra,and surprise of surprises,his older brother Hector,the current Dr.Fate.  
"I take it by this reception you heard the whole story?" Matthew asked while taking off his helmet and wing harness.  
"Yes,Kendra told us,plus most of it was on the evening news." His mom answered  
" The news? Great now I feel even shittier,if thats possible."  
"I'm sorry this happened son,but you know some people just don't like heroes,just look at what the X-men went through. We have to ignore their taunts and slurs,if they see it gets to you,it only makes them work harder to upset you."   
" I know that dad,but it's been getting worse for me lately,and I got pissed. As of now Hawkboy is dead."  
Kendra and her mother just sat there looking at one another completely dumbfounded by this announcement  
" What? all because of some taunts.Son I thought you were bigger than that."Katar said,just a bit to angerly.  
No,not just because of that,but because of you as well.Do you know what it's like trying to live up the the legacy of the great Hawkman and Hawkwoman?It's damn hard.I,we..." he said motioning towards Kendra. "..have to work twice as hard as anyone else because of it.Don't get me wrong dad,I love doing what I do and love you,but it's time I went out on my own,and try to make a name for myself,It's time to step out of Hawkman's shadow.Besides,Hawkboy really is kinda goofy for a 20 year old to be called,oh sure it was cool when I was running with the Teen Titans,when I was 12,but I grew up.Hey even Garth gave up Aqualad and became Tempest."  
Everyone just sort of stood in utter silence for a good couple minutes absorbing what Matthew had said.  
Finally Katar broke the silence."If this is what you want,I won't stand in your way."  
"Thanks dad"  
"Do you have any ideas what you want to do?" Shayera asked.  
"As a matter of fact I do.I thi...."  
Before Matthew could explain further an alarm sounded.Katar reached into his back pocket and pulled out his JSA communicard,and tapped the receive button. Sentinal the current JSA chairperson's image filled the small vid screen.  
"What's up Alan?'  
"Several members are missing and it looks like Darksied is involved."  
"We'll be right there.Sorry son."  
"Don't be, go do what you do best.Save the world."  
Hector volunteered his sevices,Darksied was a tough character.Asmall wave of his hand and the Hawks were in their battle gear.Another wave and they were gone.  
  
"You sure this is what you want to do Matt?"  
"Yeah I'm sure,Hawkboy is no more.Oh he may resurface one day,but not with me at the controls."  
"Good luck big brother."Kendra said ,giving Matthew a quick peck on the cheek."I'm going to bed."  
Matthew went to his room,had a quick shower,then set about the task of remaking his image.  
  



	4. A Son Also Rises 4

Matthew was sitting at his workbench,fine tuning some of the new additions to his helmet and uniform.When a golden yellow glow began to fill the room. Matthew was pretty sure what was happening,but grabbed for his stun pistol,just to be safe. Sure enough Matthew's older brother,Hector appeared in the room.  
" Hey Hec,what are you doing here?I heard Dr.Fate and the JSA were in the shit."   
" We were, but it was taken care of,not that big a deal."   
"Cool. So you just passing through? or did Mom ask you to check up on me?"   
" Both.You know how Mom gets.All piss and vinegar on the outside,but a normal mom when it comes to us kids.Plus we didn't have a chance to talk the other night.So here I am"   
"There's not much to talk about Hector,I've made my decision,and I'm sticking to it."   
"Good,glad to hear it,because you have my complete support.I know how tough it can be to live in Dad's shadow.Why do you think I became the Silver Scarab and not Hawk something or other."   
" And then Sandman,and now Dr.Fate."   
Smiling Hector said." Ha.Alright I guess I have changed my identity a few times."   
"Hec you change id's more often than The Raiders change cities." They both laughed at that last comment.   
" Ok,ok.This isn't pick on Hector hour.I came to check on you.So you come up with a new codename?"   
"Yep,but I sure as hell aint telling you.You'll spill your guts to Mom,like always."   
"I wouldn't do that"   
"Hector when it comes to Mom you are a wuss.Dr.Fate may be tough but compared to Mom,you are a grade A pussy.You just can't keep a secret around her."   
"Alright,Matt you win.We'll talk about something else."   
"I will tell you this much,I'm still a flyer.It's what I've trained my whole life to be.Besides I love it too much to give it up."   
"That's good to hear.I'm proud of you Matt."   
" Hey you'll never guess who came for a visit the other night." Hector shook his head."Who"   
"Daniel."   
"How is that son of mine?"   
"Good,He sends his love,and said that Dr.Fate should come visit his only son more often."   
"Ha,you tell him the next time for me.That the King of Dreams can still make time for his Mother,she misses him. Look at the time ,I got to run,come see me when you unveil you new self ok."   
"I will Hector count on it,thanks."   
" I didn't do anything."   
"You were here,that's good enough.Tell Lyta, Hi for me."   
" I"ll do that." Then he was gone.  
  
Matt worked the rest of the day with a big smile on his face,it was good to see his brother. It was almost dawn when Matthew realized everything was now complete. His new uniform,helmet,wings,everything down to the last detail was ready.He rubbed his sore and itchy eyes then stepped back from his work area to take it all in.It was perfect,this is who he was always meant to be,what he had trained for. He went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. "Now's the time for a field test" He said to his reflection in the mirror. Matthew went back into the workshop and started dressing.First he pulled on black,Lycra-Kevlar weave pants,with gray piping down the sides.Then he got into his gray knee-high leather boots.Next he put on a white leather loin-cloth,he took this idea from Native American designed clothing.He didn't know why he did it ,just that it felt right while designing his new look.Then his pouch belt went on,along with the holster for his stun gun,which he strapped to his thigh.Now he got his wrist-forearm gauntlets in place.Finally he got into his wing harness,he was ready. He stood for a few minutes to look himself over in the full length mirror.There was one item from his old uniform he refused to change,and there it was right in the middle of his bare chest.The red harness buckle with the black Hawks head emblem in the center.Matthew considered this his family crest and it would never change,no matter what costume he wore. Grabbing his helmet off the table he went to the roof.Standing there watching the sun rise he felt a just bit nervous. "It's now or never"Matthew told himself. Matthew took a deep breath,held it,then exhaled,he felt better.He put his helmet on,cycled through his lenses to normal vision,then moved to the ledge of the roof,and jumped. He was soaring through the crisp morning air with a new found joy,if you were there and listened close,you would have heard laughter. In the doorway to the roof a tear ran down a father's cheek and a smile crease his lips. The Peregrine was born.   
  
  
****************************************************************************** Hope you enjoy this story,this is all for now.But Matthew.The Peregrine will be back in future tales.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
